


River Jude Phoenix

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [10]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: poetry_ficathon, Community: poetry_fiction, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about River Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Jude Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts), [ficiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/gifts).



> Hey there! Well, here’s a poem about River Phoenix for all those fans of him out there. He was a brilliant actor and a great singer as well. He will be missed by all who knew him.

River Jude Phoenix

_He was against eating meat,_  
 _as well as Hollywood’s golden angel for all to see._  
 _He made a great performance as Chris Chambers_  
 _in the film Stand By Me._

_The phoenix soars above the clouds._  
 _Its wings are made of fire._  
 _And in the eyes of the phoenix named River,_  
 _we see big pools of desire_

_He was ethically minded,_  
 _and disliked killing animals._  
 _So he joined the group PETA,_  
 _as he had a love for mammals._

_He was also a great musician,_  
 _as he played the guitar very well._  
 _His music was quite enchanting,_  
 _and he put the ladies under a spell._

_He knew what the ladies were like,_  
 _and he was like a white-winged dove._  
 _There was one game he played well,_  
 _and that was the game of love._

_A short tumultuous life_  
 _was all that he had._  
 _And when he died,_  
 _it made us all very sad._

_The Viper Room was beautiful,_  
 _as beautiful as the sun._  
 _And when River stepped over the threshold,_  
 _they turned, seeing that he was the one._

River Jude Phoenix. He was beautiful, but the girls kept getting pricked by his thorns – like a rose.  
He always knew what to say. And he was broody most of the time.

_He steps over the threshold of the Viper Room,_  
 _moving as only he can._  
 _He looks every inch of the dark guitar god_  
 _with a black guitar case in his hand._

_He will never be forgotten,_  
 _and his fans believe_  
 _that he is an angel now,_  
 _watching over all he sees_

_He will always be remembered,_  
 _for the films that his fans see,_  
 _such as The Thing Called Love_  
 _and, of course, Stand By Me._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you liked it. I’m sure that River, if he had lived, would’ve loved it as well. 
> 
> In loving memory of River Jude Phoenix  
> (August 23, 1970 – October 31, 1993)
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.


End file.
